FAYZ
}} The Fallout Alley Youth Zone, shortened to the FAYZ, is what the children in Perdido Beach and Coates Academy call the area they live in. By everyone other than the children of Perdido Beach, the area is called The Perdido Beach Anomaly, PBA for short. All of the area that is encased by the dome is part of the FAYZ. The word "FAYZ" was coined by Howard Bassem. Background The FAYZ was created on November tenth, a Monday, in 2008, at ten eighteen in the morning. Howard Bassem coined the term "Fallout Alley Youth Zone" along with its acronym. The FAYZ is surrounded by an impenetrable barrier, that is painful to touch. It is a dome 20 miles (30 kilometers) in diameter, and the nuclear power plant is in the exact center. The FAYZ was created by a 4 year old child named Little Pete to avoid a nuclear disaster. When the FAYZ was created, everybody over the age of fifteen disappeared. When a teenager reaches their fifteenth birthday, that have the option to poof (from Gone to the end of Fear no one inside the FAYZ knew where it would lead) or remain in the FAYZ (no one could do this until the end of Gone). According to Orsay, death and poofing are the only known ways to escape the FAYZ, however in Light Gaia found out that she could "punch" Little Pete and let anyone touching the wall come in or out. At the end of Plague, most children in the FAYZ are under the leadership of either Sam or Caine, or are loners like Emily and Brother, and Gaia and her crew, later on in Fear. FAYZ in other languages The FAYZ name was possibly one of the hardest names in the book, as the translators of the book had to use a word which could mean something similar to Fallout Alley Youth Zone and also refer or sound similar to a word meaning a stage in time or space (Like FAYZ refers to phase). This part of this article is a list of the FAYZ names in other languages. Feel free to add the name of the FAYZ in your own language! Also, if possible, directly translate the name to English so that it becomes possible to see why it may was so hard for the translators to translate the name. Note that some of the translations may be inaccurate. * German: Fallout Alley Jugendzone * Norwegian: REBUS - Reaktorbyens Ungdomssone (Reactor town's youth zone) * Dutch: FAKZ - Fall-out Alley Kinder Zone (Fall-out Alley Kid Zone) * Spanish: ERA - Espacio Radiactivo Adolescente (Radioctive Teen Space) * Polish: ETAP - Ekstremalne Terytorium Alei Promieniotwórczej (STAGE - Extreme Territory of Radioactivity Alley) * French: La Zone (The Zone) * Portuguese: LGAR - Lugar da Galera da Área Radioativa (Radioactive Area Gang's Place) * Lithuanian: Zonoje (The Zone) * Singlish : SSZ - Sibeh Sot Zone (Super Crazy Zone) * Hungarian: AVIZ - Atomvölgyi Ifjúsági Zóna (Youth Zone in Atom Valley) * Swedish: Zonen (The Zone) * Chinese (simplified): QQSH Qīng qū shànhòu hútòng * Korean: 페이즈 (FEIZ) - 어린아이들의 방사능 낙진 구역 (Radiation Fallout Area For Young Children) * Ukrainian: ЧХВК - Зона (The Zone) de:FAYZ pl:ETAP Category:Locations Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light